Gini Cruz Santos
|birth_place = Pasay, Rizal, Philippines |death_date = |death_place = |nationality = Philippines |cartoonist = |notable works = Dory on Finding Nemo |awards = Annie nomination (2003)31st Annual Annie Awards, 31st Annual Annie Award Nominees and Winners (2003), Accessed June 12, 2014, "... Character Animation... Gini Santos Finding Nemo..." VES nomination (2004) |website = |influenced = |signature = |signature_alt = |subcat = }} 'Gini Cruz Santos'Philippine Daily Inquirer, August 18, 2003, It's 'Gini' Cruz Santos, Accessed June 12, 2014, "...Her complete name is Virginia 'Gini' Cruz Santos..." is a Filipina animator at Pixar studios based in the San Francisco Bay Area. She worked on numerous Pixar animation films including Toy Story 2,Nov 17, 2004, Levent Ozler, Dexigner, Gini Cruz Santos: An Incredible Pinay Animator, Accessed June 11, 2014, "...Virginia "Gini" Cruz Santos ... "Toy Story 2," "A Bug's Life," "Finding Nemo" and "The Incredibles" to life. ..." Monsters, Inc., Finding Nemo, A Bug's Life, The Incredibles, Ratatouille, Toy Story 3, Up, Lifted and Brave. She was nominated in 2004 for an Annie award for her detailed lifelike animation on Finding Nemo,Rick DeMott, January 9, 2004, ANIMATIONWorld via Animation World Network, http://www.awn.com/animationworld/annie-award-voting-reference-guide-0, Accessed June 12, 2014, "...INDIVIDUAL ACHIEVEMENT CATEGORIES Character Animation ... Gini Santos... FINDING NEMO..."Oct 23, 2009, Sean Howell, Yahoo! News, Profile of Gini Santos - Pixar Animator Brings Asian Flare and Female Perspective , Accessed June 12, 2014, "...she integrates the fish movement, human movement, and facial expressions..." and was nominated by the Visual Effects Society for an award for this project as well.Visual Effects Society, 2004, 2nd Annual VES Awards, (VES= Visual Effects Society), Accessed June 12, 2014, "...Outstanding Character Animation in an Animated Motion Picture... Finding Nemo 'Inside the Whale' ... Gini Santos..." Santos was born in Pasay City in the Philippines. She moved to Guam after age three but returned to study in the Philippines. She studied Fine Arts at the University of Santo Tomas with a major in advertising. She earned a Master of Fine Arts degree in Computer Arts from the School of Visual Arts in New York City. Santos worked as an art director at an advertising agency. In 1996, she was hired by Pixar after submitting her short feature reel entitled The Eclipse without submitting her resume;Kristine A. Caguiat, July 5, 2011, Juice, The All Stars of Philippine Animation: Gini Cruz Santos, Accessed June 12, 2014, "...Gini Santos ... solely responsible for the lovable Dory character in Finding Nemo..." her reel focused on human relationships. Her animation of Dory, voiced by Ellen DeGeneres, on the film Finding Nemo was praised for integrating "fish movement, human movement, and facial expressions to make them look and feel like real characters". She was the supervising animator on the Pixar short film entitled Lifted.Gini Santos (Pixar Shorts) Interview, Accessed June 12, 2014, "...Gini Santos was the supervising animator on the latest Pixar short film, Lifted...."Barbara Robertson, Volume: 30 Issue: 2 (Feb 2007), Computer Graphics magazine, Acorns and Aliens: Despite their focus on feature films, Pixar and Blue Sky Studios once again create Oscar-worthy short animations, Accessed June 12, 2014, "...animator Gini Santos.... "Lifted" supervising animator,..." She was lauded for her work in Brave.Ruben V. Nepales, Philippine Daily Inquirer, July 7, 2012, A great ‘Pilipino’ weekend, Accessed June 12, 2014, "... Gini Cruz Santos...first female animation supervisor..." She is sometimes described as a Pixnoy: a Filipino-American or Fil-am artist working at Pixar.Bert Sulat Jr., July 15, 2007, Philippine Star, There's a rat in my ratatouille, Accessed June 12, 2014Janet Nepales, Female Network, June 24, 2010, "Pixnoy" (Pinay Working at Pixar) Animates Toy Story 3: Janet talks to Gini Cruz Santos, a Filipina animator for Pixar's popular sequel, Accessed June 12, 2014Staff reporters, July 11, 2012, Asian Week, San Francisco Book Launch of My Filipino Connection – The Philippines in Hollywood, Accessed June 12, 2014, "... “Pixnoys” – top Filam talents at Pixar... Gini Cruz Santos..." References External links * Category:Filipino animators Category:University of Santo Tomas alumni Category:Pixar people Category:Filipino women artists Category:Living people Category:People from Pasay Category:Artists from Metro Manila Category:Women animators Category:1966 births